Mom's The Best
by Styxx Ophire
Summary: More humanstuck chat. I will add more if you guys feel like it could go somewhere. This is about Meulin getting raped by Kurloz in high school.


**: Hello**

**: Hello Ms. Maryam**

**: How Are You And Your Daughters Doing?**

**: Everyone's doing rather well**

**: Thank you for asking**

**: You Are Very Welcome**

**: So how are you?**

**: I Am Well, Vriska And Kanaya Are Together**

**: Porrim Is Still**

**: Well**

**: Porrim**

**: *she laughs* Good to know that some things never change**

**: It Is**

**: I'm dreading the day that one of them brings home a boy**

**: It Is Not As Bad As**

**: Nevermind'**

**: It Is Awful**

**: Meulin's been talking nonstop about one of the Makara boys**

**: Kruloz?**

**: Kurloz**

**: Oh**

**: Sorry**

**: And I'm just waiting for her to start talking about that boy around her father**

**: I Don'Y Like The Makaras**

**: **Don'T**

**: She Will**

**: I know that she will, but isn't 15 too young to date?**

**: Not By My Standards**

**: I still don't trust Kurloz though**

**: He looks exactly like his father did at that age**

**: Neither Do I**

**: I heard that he's gotten himself into fights**

**: He Has**

**: I Volunteered At The School Once, He Got Into 2 Fighss That Day**

**: I can't exactly ban her from seeing that boy too**

**: Homeschool?**

**: I can't exactly drop my nursing career to homeschool my children**

**: What, with my husband taking to writing and all**

**: I Will**

**: I can't let you do that, it would be too much to ask**

**: No, No**

**: It Is Very Little Infact**

**: Nepeta's just made herself a crowd of friends, I can't pull her out of school**

**: And you know how she is**

**: Then I Will Only School Meulin**

**: Are you sure that this is the best option?**

**: No**

**: Priv8 School Worked For Aranea**

**: I just need to find something that Meulin is good at**

**: So that she can win a scholarship**

**: To What College?**

**: I was thinking a private school**

**: Well I Know Some People**

**: You Could Get Her In For Free**

**: What kind of people? And don't you think this is too drastic for one boy?**

**: Kurloz will probably be expelled within the next two or three months anyways**

**: Administrators And Teachers At The One Down The Street**

**: And Okay**

**: If You Don'T Want To You Dont Have Too**

**: I'll have to think on it**

**: Meulin isn't the brightest**

**: But She Is Very Smart When It Comes To Geometry**

**: One subject out of many**

**: She's not too bad in english either**

**: No, Her English Is Almost Perfect!**

**: I'll take you up on that offer**

**: Which One?**

**: She'll probably like the uniform or something**

**: I Did *She Giggles***

**: They Are Purrfect For Her**

**: Thank you so much**

**: Anytime**

**: And Did You Know That Nepeta Has All A'S In Her Classes?!**

**: She does?**

**: Dear God, where have I been?**

**: Yes, I Think That She Deserves A Reward.**

**: I'll take her out for icecream after I pick her up from school**

**: Well, Meulin Isn'T Much Behind; It'S Just Her Science And Music Are Bad**

**: You can't exactly help music, it's more talent and skill based**

**: But I'll see what she's learning in Science**

**: True**

**: I Help Out In The Office On Mondays And Thursdays And Her And Vriska Both Come For Help In The Afternoons**

**: Even I was bad at music, well until they threw a clarinet at me**

**: I see**

**: Clarinet? I Play Piano**

**: Piano's a beautiful instrument**

**: It Is**

**: Maybe I Could Teach Meulin When She Catches Her Grades Up**

**: Hopefully**

**: Don'T Worry, You Are New To Mothering, I Can Help.**

**: Hell, Porrim Is About To Be 20**

**: I don't think I should have even had children**

**: Why?**

**: They Are Smart And Beautiful, Just Like You And Your Husband.**

**: Hell, I can operate and do complex medical procedures, but I don't understand my own two kids**

**: Neither Did I, Take Them To A Con And Bam!**

**: Do you think that would actually work?**

**: No, It Did On Porrim, I Took Kanaya And She Practically Died On Me.**

**: I can only imagine**

**: It Was Awful *Facepalm* Never Again**

**: It's good that you've learned from it though**

**: It Is**

**: You Just Need To Take A Few Off Days To Spend With Your Daughters**

**: I think that I've got a couple of weeks booked in the summer**

**: Try Spending Time With Nepeta Especially**

**: I will**

**: I'Ve Seen Her Go From Cute And Innocent To The Beast She Is Today**

**: She's violent?**

**: Yes, During Lunch She Is Always Fighting With The Makaras**

**: Oh my**

**: Yes, Meulin Is Quite Upset About It**

**: Another reason to take Nepeta out for ice cream**

**: I'll tell her to lay off on them**

**: *She Giggles***

**: She's not going to listen though**

**: Why Not?**

**: I used to beat their father up at recess**

**: It may or may not be genetic**

**: Well, Maybe**

**: I'll tell her to lay off on them**

**: I don't want them getting hurt**

**: They Aren'T The Ones Getting Hurt**

**: Is she the one to start them?**

**: And they're the ones to end them?**

**: Yes But Have You Seen Some Bruises On Meulin Lately?**

**: I haven't, the hospital's got me working almost 18 hours or more daily. Wait, bruises?!**

**: The Makara Boy Does Push Her Around Alot And It Angers Nepeta**

**: Perhaps I should pay Mr. Makara a visit**

**: No, He Will Kill You.**

**: You Need To Call The Police**

**: I will**

**: Hasn't the school tried solving this?**

**: No, They Don'T Know About It.**

**: Thank you for telling me about this**

**: I didn't know how disconnected I was until you told me**

**: If You Need Anything You Can Just Ask Me**

**: You will definitely be my first to ask**

**: No worries**

**: *She Smiles* Do You Mind If Nepeta Spends The Night With Kanaya Today? I Have To Work Late**

**: Or Meulin Would Be Better**

**: I Would Ask Porrim But She Is Out And About Today**

**: You can have both if you want**

**: No, I Don'T Think That Kanaya Could Take That. Meulin Maybe?**

**: I'll see if Meulin's up for it**

**: I need to speak with Nepeta**

**: Okay Well, I'Ll Be On My Way**

**Humanstuck! The Dolorosa [****] is now Humanstuck!arsenicCatnip [AC].**

**: Nepeta honey?**

**AC: :33 mom? *she has tears in her eyes and scratches all over her face***

**: What happened?**

**: *she takes her face in her hands gently***

**AC: :33 g-gamz33 and kurlos**

**: What did those horrible boys do to you?**

**AC: :33 *she started crying into your shirt***

**AC: :33 **meulin ran by crying to her room***

**AC: :33 ***

**: *she hugs her tightly* I heard you were defending your big sister, am I right?**

**AC: :33 *she is trembling but shakes her head no* not today**

**: They hit you first?**

**AC: :33 *she nodded***

**: *she strokes her hair* Oh Nepeta**

**: Be honest with me, should I have noticed earlier?**

**AC: :33 *she nods her head again* i tried to tell you**

**: I am so sorry**

**AC: :33 it's ok-kay, meul is hurt though**

**: Did one of them hurt her?**

**: It's fine baby, I'll sort this out**

**AC: :33 kurloz, he...**

**: What did he do?**

**AC: :33 **meulin is sobbing in the other room****

**AC: :33 *she looks up at you with very wide eyes***

**AC: :33 he...**

**AC: :33 he raped her *she looks down***

**: Nepeta would you be a dear and hide the hunting rifles before Mommy goes on a rampage?**

**AC: :33 *she nodded her head and ran off***

**Humanstuck!arsenicCatnip [AC] is now Humanstuck! Meulin [MEULIN].**

**: *she goes to the door of Meulin's bed room, knocking quietly* Darling? Can I come in?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE IS IN THE CORNER SHAKING AND CRYING***

**: *she opens the door slowly* Can I come in?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I DON'T CARE**

**: *she enters the room, closing the door behind her* Meulin**

**: I'm going to get this all sorted out**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE LOOKS UP AT YOU TEARS STREAMING DON HER FACE* P-PLEASE**

**: And if it's not sorted out, I'll go to jail for murder; darling**

**: I want to take you a centre**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE JUMPS INTO YOUR ARMS* I'M SO SORRY**

**: *she hugs her tightly* There's no need to be sorry**

**: It wasn't your fault**

**: I want to take you to a crisis center so we can get that bastard into jail**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE NODS HER HEAD AND CONTINUES TO CRY AND TREMBLE IN YOUR ARMS***

**: Nepeta's hidden the rifles so I can't do anything too rash**

**: *she leads her to the car* I love you Meulin**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE SITS IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT WHIMPERING* WHAT ABOUT NEP? THEY KNOW WHERE WE LIVE**

**: She's as good as a shot as her dear old mother is**

**: *she hands her her phone* Call home and tell Nep to hang with the Maryams**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE CALLS AND NEPETA HEADS OVER TO KANAYA***

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) THEY ARE WITH MINDFANG**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) KANAYA IS AT HOME ABOUT TO LEAVE**

**: *she drives to the crisis centre, helping Meulin out of the car* Tell her to go to the Nitrams**

**: She's friends with the youngest, right?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) NO, KANAYA JUST PICKED HER UP**

**: Good, let's get you checked out**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE HOLDS ONTO YOU LIMPING***

**: Did he, did he 'release' inside of you?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) NO**

**: *she helps her inside the centre, sitting with her inside* You don't understand how bloodthristy I am right now**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) S-SORRY**

**: If this was any other time, those two boys would have had their heads hanging on our fence**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) PLEASE DON'T**

**: There is no need to be sorry, Meulin it is not your fault**

**: I can't and I know that**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE NODDED HER HEAD AND NUZZLED YOUR SHOULDER***

**: No matter what they say, you are still pure**

**: If they call you a slut or a whore, nod**

**: Okay?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE NODDED HER HEAD***

**: Good**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I LOVE YOU MOM *SHE WHISPERS***

**: I'm so sorry**

**: You and Nepeta don't deserve a messed up woman for a mother**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) AND WE DON'T HAVE ONE**

**: Yes, yes you do**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) IF WE DO THEN... WE COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER IN BOTH EVERY WAY YOU COULD INTERPRET THAT**

**: Meulin you were and are my ray of sunshine**

**: Your beautiful blonde hair, I've always envied it because of my red**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE SMILES***

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) DON'T, BLONDES ARE STUPID**

**: **the nurse approaches** Do you want me to go in with you?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) YES**

**: *she stands up* I wanted to name you Phoebe, though it is more of a moon's name and your father had other plans**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) LIKE WHAT?**

**: He was the one who named you**

**: I thought Falene sounded graceful**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) OH GOOD *SHE SIGHED***

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I WOULD HAVE HATED YOU**

**: If I had named you Phoebe?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) YES**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE STANDS UP AND WALKS WITH YOU***

**: **They go to one of the rooms where Meulin's blood is taken along with several other tests***

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) MOM?**

**: Yes?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) THANK YOU**

**: For what?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) EVERYTHING**

**: I'm a nurse, Meulin. I see this far too often**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) OH**

**: But I'm not one to betray my kin**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I AM SO GLAD**

**: Meulin, when I saw you for the first time I cried**

**: Not out of sadness, but out of joy because I had finally done something right**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE BLUSHES***

**: And I vowed that whoever made you cry, that whoever hurt you would experience Hell**

**: You look exactly like my mother did**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *HER BLUSH D33PENS* IS THAT A COMPLIMENT?**

**: It is, she was a beautiful woman**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) SHE MUST HAVE B33N**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) LOOK AT YOU**

**: *she smiles, shaking her head* I was lucky with what I got**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) THEN YOU HAD A HOT FATHER TOO**

**: Are you calling your grandfather hot?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) MAYBE**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HIM**

**: I know, you never really had the chance**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) TRUE**

**: Meulin, I was planning on enrolling you into another school**

**: A private one**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) PLEASE DO, ENROLL NEPETA TOO**

**: I will, no worries there**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) IS IT THE ONE THAT KANAYA GOES TO?**

**: I think so**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) HOW AM I GETTING IN?!**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I DON'T KNOW SHIT!**

**: I've been told that you're a gifted writer**

**: And that you know your way around shapes**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE BLUSHED AGAIN AND LOOKED AWAY* WHO TOLD YOU THAT?**

**: Ms. Maryam**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) OH... MAYBE SHE WAS EXAGGERATING**

**: She is known for her truth and not her lies**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) CAN WE GO HOME?**

**: Yes Meulin**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE STANDS UP AND STRETCHES***

**: I'll let you both pile into my bed tonight**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) KANAYA JUST TEXT ME THAT NEPETA FINALLY GOT TO SL33P, MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T WAKE HER UP**

**: We'll let her sleep, she's been through a lot**

**: You have both been through a lot**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE NODS HER HEAD* LET'S GO, I N33D A SHOWER**

**: They've got all the evidence they could get too**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) YEAH... -_-**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) LET'S NOT HAVE THAT CONVERSATION**

**: I know, want to get burgers?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) SURE**

**: *she gets up* Okay then?**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) *SHE SMILES AND PUSHES HER WAY PAST THE DOOR AND TO THE ALMOST EMPTY PARKING LOT***

**: *she follows* I love you Meulin**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) I LOVE YOU TOO, MOM**

**: *she gets into the car* No boys until you're at least fourty**

**: ((*forty))**

**MEULIN: (=****ω´****=) BUT... FURRTY IS A LONG TIME TO WAIT... BY THEN, HEHEHE, I'D BE A COUGAR**

**: *she winks, starting the car* All the more reason to wait**


End file.
